Harry's Kinky Adventures
by Pickle-Sidekick
Summary: A little babble on Harry Potter and all the Kinky adventure he would get into if he wanted to.
1. Harry's Kinky Adventures

Harry's Kinky Adventures

Harry slowly walked into Malfoy's room. He strutted in with a trench coat wrapped tightly around his body.

He whispered to Malfoy "Are you ready" Malfoy stood up and slowly touched Harry's face. Harry then jumped back and asked "What are you doing, I wanted to play tea party" With that Harry stormed out the door in his 3 inch stiletto heels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Harry sat on the train ready to go to Hogwarts. They slowly began to talk of their feelings for one another. Harry then slowly got up and told Hermione that he had to get ready. When he left Hermione felt a emptiness that would hopefully be fulfilled tonight. Harry came back.

"Hello Dr. Granger" Harry said in a sexy voice.

Hermione looked up and walked over to him, admiring his fancy nurse outfit.

"First patient please" she whispered in his ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked to the principal's office. He was so excited him and Dumbledore hadn't seen each other for I weak. He walked into Dumbledore's office and smiled as he saw the fuddy duddy next to his desk. The old professor chuckled and asked Harry to sit down. Harry took a seat. Dumbledore asked about Harry's Kinky Adventures and asked him to show him. He embraced Harry. Harry let out a small squeak.

"What are you doing" Harry asked with fear in his eyes.

"I am being kinky" Dumbledore said.

With that Harry got up and told Dumbledore to turn around.

"Lets play hide and seek" Harry said giggling.


	2. Another Kinky Adventure

Harry walked into his transfigurations professors' office and notices his teacher sitting at her desk. She was very disappointed in Harry and his kinky ways and how being kinky was drawing him away from his work. She wanted to teach him how to transform into animals. She asked him to take a sit and magically transformed into a black cat. With this Harry ran up to the cat and said aloud "Can I stroke the pussy"

* * *

Harry is busy talking to Hagrid in his little shack. They were drinking some tea when there was a knock at the door.

"Quick Harry Hide" Hagrid whispered so other people wouldn't hear

"Ok" Harry quietly replied

Harry hid under his invisibility coat and after a few seconds Hagrid told Harry it was clear only for Harry to be presented with a pair of handcuffs.

"I'll be the cop if you be the robber!" Harry said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Harry and the Internet

Harry sat in front of his hi-tech lap top. He was on a chat site for 12 to 18 teens. He cautiously chatted to a person called 'Leachim'. She was from France but was also staying at Hogwarts. Harry heart began to pulsate. She asked if they should meet. Harry quickly typed away and responded "Maybe" to her question. She than asked if he had web cam which is very common with today's youngies. He rushed over to his desk and retrieved his Web cam and set his lap top and web cam up together he was ready to see 'Leachim'. He clicked the accept button and waited to be connected.

"Hello Leachim?" Harry said with anticipation which soon turned to shock because Harry soon realised Leachim wasn't who she said she was, in fact she was a he. Leachim wasn't a 14 year old student, with brown hair and blue eyes. Harry didn't even think this person was from France. Instead this person was male and seemed to have a taste for little boys. He was white but looked like from a different culture. Harry quickly shut his laptop trying to hide his disgust and tried to go to sleep. Harry soon awoke to the words "Come on Harry….Beat It" which was coming from a very seductive Michael….Leachim…Who was lying on Ron's bed…. "Room for one more"


	4. Harry and Snape and the Magic Stick

Harry stood it the rain. His clothes became soaked with the heavy rain. He slowly undid his top for hopes of becoming dry. He then thought he should move out of the rain…smart kid. He seeked shelter under 'The Humping Willow' relative to that other tree. He stood waiting for the rain to end. Snape who had always been fond of Harry saw him standing in the rain and rushed to grab a towel. When he went outside he saw Harry had moved and was now standing under a humping tree. Snape approached Harry from behind as if he was pray. He slowly and seductively wrapped the towel round Harry. Harry was startled. His heart froze. Snape bent over and whispered in Harry's ear….. "I'll warm you up"

Harry sat under the stairs in the closet where he once lived. All memories flowed back to him, some sad and others just wrong. He slowly got up ready to leave that life behind him. As he went to leave out that door he was pushed back by Dudley who had just exploded threw the doors. He looked in Harry's eyes. Dudley wanted something Harry couldn't give him. Dudley with a sly look on his face, smiled winked and asked Harry for his Magic stick…Harry paused and retaliated and replied with a simple "No".

Silence followed.

Harry than said "Its my Magic wand not yours."

Dudley smiled bent over and looked Harry in the eyes…..

"That's not the stick I am after."


	5. Harry and the chess piece

Disclaimer: Thanks to Amber-is-a-little-bit-random for the help in the chess story.

Harry sat in the eating hall with nearly headless Nick. They were playing a good game of chess and were much focussed. They were having a gay old time. Harry turned to Nearly Headless Nick and told him it was his go. After studying the board Nick slowly grabbed the piece he wished to move and after taking Harry's knight looked up and said "Check mate"

Harry stood up in anger.

"How could you? You stupid ghost…..I let you win" Harry yelled and slowly cracked a temper tantrum. Nick who was now no longer a ghost because by winning chest had broke the cruse of being deathness, went up and restrained him from behind. A smile overcame Nicks face and a somewhat confused look on Harry's.

Harry said worried and confused "Is that is a chess piece in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Harry hoped he was actually cheating. ;oP

* * *

Harry was asleep. He began to dream. He dreamt of being a ventriloquist dummy. He was sitting in his box waiting for his big performance. He sat a little longer. _Who was his puppeteer? _Finally the box lid opened and a light shone through the crack that was becoming bigger as the lid was being removed. Harry became still as not to show he was alive. Finally a face became visible and to Harry's dismay it was none other than J.K. Rowling herself. Harry feared her as he often felt he would die in the books she wrote. She slowly picked him up and proceeded towards the stage. Harry was nervous he almost wet his puppet panties.

J.K. looked down at her puppet and slowly whispered "Tonight I'll make you a real boy"

* * *

Harry basked in the full moon down by 'the lake'. He was waiting for Sirius Black to come and save him. Harry was in his favourite costume 'Damsel in Distress' which he felt went with this particular situation. He sat down and waited for his dear Sirius. Finally an hour late Sirius arrived.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked acting rather like the costume he had chose to wear.

"Lets not fight!" Sirius replied to Harry hugging him in a sweet embrace

Sirius then slowly whispered in Harry's ear "Let me be your beast!"


End file.
